Tzedakah Guild
Information The Tzedakah Guild is a guild consisting of a small group of elite members. The 17 original members had been together before Satisfy, since the days of the L.T.S game. Due to their size, they couldn't occupy castles or have as much reputation as larger guilds, but their skill and power allowed them to receive the same amount of respect and fear. Furthermore, each member had occupied the top three rankings of their respective class in the six months since starting Satisfy. Known Members Guild Master * Jishuka - one of the 17 original members Chief of Staff * Toban - one of the 17 original members Other Members * Regas - one of the 17 original members * Vantner - one of the 17 original members * FakerChapter 53 - one of the 17 original members * PonChapter 88 - one of the 17 original members * LaellaChapter 89 - one of the 17 original members * ZednosChapter 91 - one of the 17 original members * RookChapter 96 - one of the 17 original members * JeepChapter 96 - one of the 17 original members * IbellinChapter 101 - one of the 17 original members * GarciaChapter 152 (mentioned) - one of the 17 original members * Grid - sought out memberChapter 96 * ToonChapter 117 - one of the 6 New Members/Psychos * AsukaChapter 128 (not loyal, leftChapter 135) - one of the 6 New Members/Psychos only joined to find out from Grid how to get a hidden class. * Black Teddy (not loyal, left) - one of the 6 New Members/Psychos and attendant of Asuka. * Box (spy, left) - one of the 6 New Members/Psychos who was a spy for the Snake Guild meant to poach Grid. Relationships Enemies There is little known about the how the groups and individual became enemies of the guild. Yatan Church Known Raids * Guardian of the Forest raidChapter 19 | The raid is already known from chapter 10. - was constantly challenged to obtain the Amethyst Shield for Toban once every two weeks. Result of the fourth raid before pausing: 75 player, only 4 guild member, were killed. A loss of reputation due to loss of party members. No Amethyst Shield. Story Chapter 19 Jishuka discovers the Special Jaffa Arrows, first epic rated arrows, in Bairan's action house. She orders all guild members to find the producer before other guilds become aware of the blacksmith. They should check all top 100 ranked blacksmiths for above average skill level to user level. Notes * The number of members is confusing. After Box, Asuka and Black Teddy left, there should be 17+1+6-3 =21 member of the guild, which includes Grid. There is no other instance that the guild had accepted more recruits. However, in chapters 194 through 205, there are more than 20 Tzedakah Guild members. It's possible that there were more recruits, but it just wasn't stated. * The highest known overall status of the guild was in chapter 96: level 5/10 (57,630,440/100.588.127), reputation 612,140, members 18/80 Category:Guilds